Dulce San Valentín
by Yuusei Her
Summary: No todos los días son dulces pero Tanjirou trataba de seguir adelante como el hijo mayor que era, sin embargo, ese día en especial quería tratar de llegar al corazón de quien le gustaba a través del chocolate, logrando obtener algo más que su corazón...Unos sucios labios de chocolate pero, sobre todo, el más dulce San Valentín del mundo.


¡Hey, hey, hey! Vengo con un nuevo fic, esta vez es para un intercambio de San Valentín algo tardío, en serio lamento la demora pero la escuela es Tanjirou y yo soy Muzan.

Es un AU escolar donde Sabito y Giyuu son esposos (MI OTP), Kotoha y Douma son esposos y adoptaron a Gyuutaro y Ume (los sexta luna superior) como sus hijos, así que son los hermanos mayores de Inosuke y Genya tiene un crush con Tanjirou pero jamás se lo dirá porque quiere verlo feliz. En serio me gustó mucho escribirlo porque el AU escolar me ablanda el corazón creyendo en una realidad donde todos pudieron ser felices sin tanta muerte ¿¡VERDAD, GOTOUGE!?

En fin, espero les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, recuerden, si dan fav, rw, etc. me sentiré realmente feliz ; ;

Recuerden, Kimetsu no Yaiba pertenece a Koyoharu Gotouge, yo solo usé sus pj's para el fic y todos los créditos de la imagen al autor de esta.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Otro día huyendo de Tomioka-san y su vara para castigarle por traer sus aretes de hanafuda que estaban en contra del reglamento escolar; le gustaría por un día no andar escondiéndose de su profesor tan pronto termina de dejar a todos sus hermanos en sus escuelas y finalmente ir a la preparatoria, sin embargo, su truco era pasar por donde Sabito-san para que éste pudiera apaciguar la rigidez de su amante y dejara escapar a Tanjirou sin ningún otro retraso a clase, obviamente, el favor no era gratis así que debía quedarse a limpiar el gimnasio tras la práctica de kendo que Sabito-san instruía como profesor encargado del club de kendo y entrenador de este.

Ese día, tras huir de su profesor que se quedó besando a Sabito-san, llegó corriendo a clase de historia con Rengoku-san, quien siempre le dejaba llegar tarde debido a que sabía del juego del gato y el ratón que tenían Tomioka y él. Tanjirou suspiró aliviado al llegar a su lugar, tomando aire con fuerza tras correr más rápido que de costumbre ya que ese día era catorce de febrero y tuvo que espantar a los pretendientes que quisieran acercársele a sus hermanitos, en especial a Nezuko, teniendo que aceptar él todos los chocolates que le dejaron en su casillero así que su mochila pesaba aún más, eso sin contar los panes que horneó para sus amigos y profesores por ese día; si bien, no era una chica, le gustaba dar esos detalles de afecto a la gente que quería.

—Kamado, mi chico, no te acabes el oxígeno de todos—Bromeó el rubio profesor mientras veía como el pelirrojo solo se sonrojaba apenado por sus jadeos y gemidos que pedían por aire tras correr con todas sus fuerzas cargando a tres de sus hermanos y su mochila extra pesada.

— ¡Lo siento, Rengoku-san! —Exclamó el chico con aretes de Hanafuda antes de tapar su boca para respirar un poco más calmado, viendo de soslayo a un Zenitsu ultra feliz con una cara que le daba pena y asco a la vez, podía jurar que había hasta corazones saliendo de su cabello además de que la sonrisa que le dirigía le daba escalofríos.

Sabía lo que significaba…Y no, no dejaría que Zenitsu se le acercara a su preciada hermana menor así que tendría que darle los chocolates que le hizo para ver si con eso se conformaba el rubio.

Una vez recompuesto, Tanjirou puso atención a la clase de historia de su profesor favorito, no es que no le gustaran las demás clases pero Rengoku-san y su manera de explicar realmente le hacían sentir su corazón arder, de hecho, pensaba que podría ser historiador gracias al flamante profesor con una amable sonrisa que le hacía creer en el pasado para hacer un mejor futuro.

El resto de la clase pasó entre sonrisas, felicitaciones y participaciones por su parte hasta que la campana finalmente tocó, anunciando que era el final de aquella amena lección donde aprendían del Japón de principios del siglo veinte, por ejemplo, cómo la ropa occidental se comenzaba a modernizar o que la capital de Japón pasaba de ser Edo a la actual Tokio hasta algunos mitos como los cazadores de demonios.

Tanjirou solo sonrió al pensar en ello ¿Cazadores de demonios? Suena muy bizarro a decir verdad pero, debe admitir, que pensar en ello provocaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Hubiera sido interesante ser uno, si tan solo existieran…

Tras unos minutos en sus pensamientos acerca de una espada roja y una persona con varios cerebros y corazones, el pelirrojo volvió a la realidad al sentir como alguien jalaba su suéter.

—Oye, Tanjirou—Escuchó canturrear a Zenitsu con una sonrisa boba en su rostro—Yo sé que eres el hermano mayor y todo eso pero… ¿Nezuko-chan no te dio nada para mí? —Preguntó el chico de ojos café con la cara roja de pena, emitiendo corazoncitos a su alrededor, corazoncitos que a Tanjirou le daban una mezcla de asco y horror.

¿Cómo Nezuko se fue a fijar en alguien tan patético como su amigo?

Estaba a nada de responderle que lo único que tendría serían chocolates de su parte (ya que ni loco le entregaría los chocolates en forma de pollitos que Nezuko hizo para el rubio con su ayuda) pero no pudo debido al chico que entraba tarde al salón con un pan en la boca, masticándolo con la boca abierta de una manera ruidosa y molesta pero extrañamente encantadora a sus ojos.

Inosuke Hashibira era el chico que había robado su atención desde hacía tiempo, por más que quiso negarlo u omitirlo, siempre terminaba perdido en ese par de verdes y preciosos ojos que le imposibilitaban poner atención a clase o a lo que el chico le decía ya que, a pesar de tener una preciosa cara de muñeca, el chico era el hombre más masculino que conocía e, incluso podría decir, el más torpe junto a Zenitsu.

Era hermano de dos delincuentes de una escuela vecina pero el chico no tenía un pelo de delincuente, solo era algo…Tosco socialmente hablando y raro, sin embargo, era eso lo que le había enamorado perdidamente además, tenía un gran corazón y cuando se sonrojaba le daban ganas de tomarle mil fotos para ponerlas junto a las miles de fotos que conservaba de su adorada familia, sus amigos y sus profesores.

Era guapo, fuerte, no muy aplicado en lo académico y torpe pero Nezuko y sus hermanitos lo adoraban tanto como él, incluso su madre reía cada que lo invitaba a él a comer a su casa o a hacer algún proyecto, ni qué decir de cuando le ayudó a hornear panes…No los pudo vender así que los tuvieron que comer en su casa hasta que se terminaron.

—Oye, Tanjirou—La voz de Genya le volvió a la realidad nuevamente, ugh, debía dejar de divagar tanto cada que miraba a Inosuke—Vamos, toca arte con Uzui—El chico asintió y tomó los chocolates para Uzui-sensei y sus esposas además de darle a Genya los suyos con una sonrisa, sintiendo una escalofriante mirada al momento de aquel gesto.

El pelirrojo lo dejó pasar y solo caminó rumbo al salón de arte, mirando en el pasillo como algunas chicas daban penosamente sus chocolates a amigos o a sus intereses amorosos, riendo un poco al ver a Makomo declararse a un senpai de tercer año, haciéndole apretar por inercia los chocolates que cargaba para Inosuke en el bolsillo de su saco.

—Blah, todo está lleno de chocolates y amor, qué asco—Escuchó decir justamente al dueño de sus pensamientos por ese día, observando cómo se estiraba mientras caminaba a su lado rumbo al salón de arte.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices Inosuke?! —Exclamó Zenitsu casi horrorizado al escuchar a su amigo decir aquello con una cara de repudio— ¡Es el día más esperado por todos! Una chica linda llega penosamente con sus chocolates a expresar sus sinceros sentimientos y tú aceptas diciendo que la amarás con intensidad el resto de sus días—Dijo el rubio mientras hacía una pantomima de aquella escena consigo mismo, terminando con un gritito alegre de pensar en la hermana de Tanjirou.

A pesar de su interpretación, el rubio solo obtuvo una mirada de asco de parte de Genya, su futuro cuñado e Inosuke, provocando que se sonrojara mientras les decía que aun eran unos niños que no dimensionaban la entrega y pasión que conllevaba el amor de un verdadero hombre.

—Gyuu-nii siempre me termina dando los chocolates que recibió de las chicas bobas de su escuela—Confesó Inosuke mientras rodaba sus ojos, pasando sus brazos tras su cabeza antes de explotar su bomba de mascar—Y ni hablar de los kilos de chocolate que papá trae del hospital, siempre terminamos comiendo chocolate por una semana, aunque, el curry con chocolate que mamá hace es delicioso.

Tanjirou se sentía algo estúpido ahora que Inosuke decía todo eso acerca de los chocolates y su familia. De haber sabido antes que no le gustaban los chocolates, hubiera hecho el pan que tanto le gustó cuando comió en su casa…Por inercia apretó más los chocolates en su saco y bajó un poco su mirada, ignorando como el de cabello azul le observaba.

—Pues a mí me parece algo muy valiente—Se escuchó decir a Genya con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, después de todo, era el único que sabía de los planes de Tanjirou acerca de confesársele ese día a Hashibira—Hacerle chocolates a alguien con todo tu esmero, dándole algo de tu corazón es realmente de admirar—Agregó, sonriendo melancólicamente al decirlo—…Es un detalle realmente dulce—Murmuró, sabiendo que los chocolates del pelirrojo jamás serían para él y que debía vivir con ello.

—Blah, puras bobadas y gasto de dinero—Gruñó Inosuke, chasqueando un poco la lengua por ello, mirando como Tanjirou apretaba un poco más el bolsillo de su saco hasta escuchar que tronó algo.

— ¡Oye! —Reclamó Genya antes de ver a Tanjirou correr hacia el baño, tan rápido como si Tomioka lo estuviera persiguiendo solo que esta vez, no había nadie corriendo tras él.

Se sentía tan estúpido e infantil por aquel detalle que tanto le costó pensar y tomar valor para hacer ¿A quién mierda engañaba? Le entregaba chocolates a todos porque quería que Inosuke pasara de largo el hecho de que a él le hizo chocolates con rostro de jabalí ya que era su animal favorito además de que era la bolsa que contenía los chocolates más grandes y bonitos de todos pero todo fue en vano.

Era indigno de él darse por vencido pero simplemente no se podía permitir más adelante con esos sentimientos que quizá no estaban del todo correctos… ¿Y si estaba confundido y todo era por pasar mucho tiempo con Tomioka-san y Sabito-san? ¿En serio estaba bien que le gustara alguien de su mismo sexo? Sin contar que no era tan guapo como alguno de sus hermanos, siempre era perseguido por sus aretes de Hanafuda que se negaba a quitar por ser una antigüedad que servía para un carajo en ese momento, llegaba despeinado y tarde a clase, siempre cuidaba de sus hermanos y trabajaba en la panadería de su familia ¿Qué de bueno tendría un chico tan modesto como él? Alguien tan normal y común con sueños ordinarios que nunca lograría destacar. Seguro terminaría dando clases en alguna escuela, tendría una familia normal, heredaría la panadería familiar y le pasaría sus viejos aretes a su primogénito, viviendo de tal manera hasta que la muerte llegara por él, dejando atrás nada más que una vida promedio, sin destello alguno de distinción.

Inosuke merecía algo mil veces mejor que otro chico tan común como corriente, un panadero más que morirá sin pena ni gloria.

Iba a tirar ya esos estúpidos y vergonzosos chocolates antes de que Inosuke lo cachara, tomaría algo de aire e iría a clase, después de todo, es el hermano mayor, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse derrotar por sentimientos que nunca debió tener en primer lugar.

Tiró los chocolates al cesto de basura y se dirigió al lavabo para lavar su cara y fingir su cálida sonrisa hasta que su corazón dejara de doler cada que pensara en el chico de cabellos negros que le robaba el aliento.

Sus sentimientos los tiraría en ese bote junto a los rotos chocolates.

— ¡Oye, Monjiro! —Escuchó exclamar justamente a la persona que menos quería ver en ese instante— ¿Por qué tiras estos chocolates en forma de jabalí? —Preguntó el joven de ojo verde, recogiendo la bolsa del bote de basura que, afortunadamente, estaba limpio y sin ningún papel que le añadiera un sabor peculiar al chocolate de la bolsa.

—Inosuke, me espantaste—Dijo Tanjirou algo exaltado, sintiendo su corazón iniciar a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente, tratando de desviar su mirada a sus manos que lavaba como si quisiera destrozarse la piel gracias a la fuerza que usaba.

Cálmate, Tanjirou, respira hondo y responde.

—Bueno, es que los rompí y-

— ¿¡Ah!? —Reclamó Inosuke antes de abrir la bolsa sin tacto alguno y comer un chocolate frente al pelirrojo que no sabía si sonrojarse o asquearse por el lugar donde habían estado—Tú eres el primero que nos dice a Monitsu y a mí que no desperdiciemos comida y mira lo que haces, tonto—Regañó el azabache, comiendo otro trozo de jabalí roto.

—…Puedes tirarlos ¿Sabes? En casa te esperan muchos chocolates de tu hermano y tu padre, sin contar el curry de tu mamá ¿Qué harás si te enfermas o te llenas por comer estos también? —Trató de razonar el de ojos rojos con el joven de camisa abierta que ya tenía parte del rostro manchado de chocolate por su forma tan poco refinada de comer, sin embargo, el chico parecía que escuchó lo contrario e inició a atiborrarse de más trozos de chocolate, incluidos algunos de una famosa serie para niños cuyo protagonista era una puerquita…Sus hermanos quisieron hacerlos para ayudarlo y no tuvo el corazón de rechazarlos.

— ¡No me subestimes! —Exclamó Inosuke tras comerse tres cuartos de bolsa, jadeando por aire debido a que no había parado de comer desde hace unos minutos—Aun tengo estómago para los chocolates de Gyuu-nii, papá y el curry de mamá así que deja que me coma estos en vez de que los tires, Monjirou.

Tanjirou quiso oponerse y decirle que los vomitara para que no enfermara del estómago pero no pudo, no cuando ese par de hermosos ojos verdes le miraban de manera tan segura y desafiante, provocándole un escalofrío de pies a cabeza que terminó en un sonrojo que se manifestó por todo su rostro, sintiendo una abrasadora llama quemarle por completo.

No podía, era débil ante esa feroz mirada que le dejaba de rodillas y endeble a sus pies.

—Me gustas—Balbuceó Tanjirou en el calor del momento, dejando salir ese par de palabras que había albergado en su interior para no exteriorizarlas jamás, no contando con el hecho de que el hombre frente a él era como una ráfaga de aire feroz e indomable que le hacía sentir como un ave fénix, quemándose para renacer y surcar los altos cielos que jamás creyó alcanzar.

Inosuke chasqueó la lengua al escuchar la declaración del pelirrojo, tomándole del cuello de la camisa bruscamente para plantarle un torpe beso sabor chocolate en los labios, provocando que el pelirrojo no supiera si era un sueño lo que vivía o realmente el chico que hace minutos había dicho que los chocolates eran un dolor en el trasero ahora le besaba de una manera tan dulce como lo era el dulce que estaba ensuciando también sus labios.

—Si tú los haces, creo que los chocolates no serían una pérdida de dinero o tiempo…Tanjirou—Murmuró Hashibira con el rostro tan rojo como el del confundido pelirrojo que en ese instante reía de manera cariñosa, abrazando a su Valentín que probablemente no iría al día siguiente a la escuela por los chocolates con bacterias que ni siquiera quería recordar el tipo que eran.

Sin poder aguantarse más, Tanjirou volvió a besar aquellos suaves y dulces labios que se le antojaban más que cualquier otro chocolate en el mundo, esta vez el beso fue más tranquilo pero no por eso menos apasionado o lleno de amor por parte de ambos, quedándose así hasta que escucharon un golpe contra la pared.

—Está prohibido saltarse clases, Kamado, Hashibira—Escucharon decir al profesor Tomioka, quien entraba justamente al baño acompañado del profesor Sabito, quien solo rio al escuchar a su esposo ser tan estricto con los chicos.

—Giyuu, no seas tan estricto, son chicos e irán a clase una vez que laven sus rostros ¿Verdad? —Preguntó al par que no sabía ni donde esconderse por la pena de que justo su segundo beso y ya los habían cachado.

—Pero Sabito-

—Nosotros también hicimos eso, Giyuu. No seas hipócrita y déjalos en paz—Refutó el profesor de cabellos rosas, provocando que el hombre de azules ojos se sonrojara ligeramente ante la acusación de su esposo que se limitaba a reír porque se veía tan lindo como la primera vez que lo vio sonrojado.

Aun tras tantos años juntos, le amaba tanto o más que cuando eran chicos.

En ese momento de distracción, la joven pareja aprovechó para salir corriendo del baño, tomados de la mano rumbo a la clase de Uzui-sensei, riendo por el chocolate que seguía en sus caras y por la declaración tan inesperada de Sabito-san que les ayudó a huir de un castigo seguro.

Seguro el futuro que vendría no sería todo tan dulce como el chocolate en forma de jabalí que Tanjirou y sus hermanos se la pasaron preparando pero, si estaba tomado a esa fuerte mano que le sostenía con cariño y seguridad, saldrían tan airosos como de ese castigo que nunca será.

Se sonrieron una última vez antes de entrar a clase, sorprendiendo a todos en el salón por sus manchadas caras, sus agitadas respiraciones debido a la carrera que hicieron desde el baño pero, sobre todo, por sus unidas manos que no se separarían nunca más.

San Valentín nunca había sido tan dulce como ese día.

* * *

Tengo una página en facebook que se llama Yuusei Her (Pueden poner /YuuseiHer y es esa) donde subiré mis trabajos, comisiones, etc. Si se pasan y le dan like, les agradecería mucho (Tengo una foto de Sasaki Haise de perfil).


End file.
